


Father Unlike Son

by whiteroses77



Series: Stoic Love [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zod finally gets what he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Unlike Son

**Author's Note:**

> set during season 9 red kryptonite episode Upgrade. mentions of season 3 Relic

TITLE: Father unlike Son  
PAIRING: Kal-El/Major Zod, Jor-El/Zod friendship,  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: R  
WORDCOUNT: 1808  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Zod finally gets what he always wanted.  
Authors note: set during season 9 red kryptonite episode Upgrade. Mentions of season 3 Relic

~*~

The first time Zod saw Kal-El, he was blown away, it was not only that he was a beautiful man no; the reason was he looked so much like Jor-El in his prime.

Zod thought back, he remembered being fifteen and seeing Jor-El on a vid-screen broadcast, announcing his acceptance into the science academy with honours. 

As a member of the military caste he knew, had always known where his future lay. It was as a soldier he had no choice in the matter, it had been the way of things on Krypton. His fifteen-year-old self had stared in awe at the most handsome man that he had ever seen. He was dressed in the traditional pristine white robes of the science caste; there had been a sorrow in his eyes that Zod hadn’t known the reason behind until years later.

At eighteen, Zod had been sent away from his home to live in the military barracks in Kandor to start his training. It had been a hard and lonely time but he had survived.

At nineteen, his first solo assignment after graduating was to be a bodyguard for a visiting dignitary from Kryptonopolis. He remembers standing at ease, his hand behind his back, bowing when the transport doors had whooshed open. As he had looked up, his breath had caught, stood in front of him dressed in black with his house shield emblazoned on his chest was the beautiful man he had seen on that broadcast four years before.

Zod had forgot his duty for a long moment, then he had recovered and quickly introduced himself and he led Jor-El to where his residence was to be during his visit.

Zod had done his duty and kept his distance, guarding Jor-El while he went to meetings, and was invited to look at other scientist experiments. Things that Zod had had no understanding.

Until one evening he came across Jor-El in the meditation gardens, there was a sorrow in his eyes. Zod could not help himself. 

“What is the matter?” he asked.

Jor-El looked up and he tried to be stoic. “It is nothing.”

“I saw you…” Zod swallowed, “I saw you years ago on a broadcast when you joined the science academy.”

Jor-El met Zod’s eyes.

“You had the same look of sadness in your eyes.”

Jor-El looked up at the star covered sky. “I had just returned from a trial, that my father Seyg-El had sent me on, the final one before I was to join the science academy.”

“And that made you unhappy?” 

Jor-El had pointed at the space beside him. “Sit.”

Zod caught himself; he had already crossed a boundary by talking freely to his charge.

Jor-El saw his hesitation. “It does not matter Dru-Zod, no one else is here, no one will know but us.”

Zod had sat down at Jor-El’s side.

“I was sent to Earth for my trial, something unexpected happened whilst I was there.”

“Earth…?” Zod had questioned.

Jor-El smiled. “Yes, it is a primitive planet; their technology is only in the early stages, the people act on their emotions freely.”

Zod had shuddered. “It sounds terrible; I should think I would be sad too if I ever went there.”

Jor-El shook his head. “You misunderstand Zod, it is freeing there, there are blue oceans and green fields and forests of trees; the sky is also blue and their sun is yellow. It is beautiful. The people are interesting, there are many barbaric people there, but there are also kind and generous and loving people there.”

Zod smiled, but he noticed the sadness had returned to Jor-El’s face. “There was someone there, someone loving?” Zod had asked.

“Yes, she wished to return to Krypton with me but it was impossible. Her life was taken cruelly the night I was to return.”

Zod had reached out impulsively and had put his hand on Jor-El’s arm.

Jor-El had just smiled and said gently. “You forget yourself Dru-Zod; you are letting your emotions overcome you.”

After that night, Zod and Jor-El had continued to have private conservations. Jor-El had spoken more of Earth and Zod had revelled in the chance to be in Jor-El’s company, sat side by side as equals. 

When Jor-El returned to his home, Zod had thought their friendship had been temporary, however he soon received a vid-communication from Jor-El, and Zod was overjoyed that Jor-El wanted to continue their friendship.

As the years went on Jor-El became a respected member of the science council and Zod rose in rank in the Kandorian Guard. They would get together talk and debate about everything imaginable. Zod always keeping a watchful eye on Jor-El, looking for any sign that his feelings were maybe returned, Zod relished every smile, every friendly touch, but he never saw any acknowledgement of more than friendship.

Then one day during a visit, Jor-El was uncharacteristically excited, he had taken Zod’s hand and pulled him into a hug and he had whispered.

“I am in love Zod.”

Zod had closed his eyes and held on to him.

“I am getting married.”

Zod froze and pulled away. Jor-El continued to smile.

“Her name is Lara, she is my perfect match.”

Zod tried to overcome his shock. “Lara?”

“Yes, Lara Lor-Van, she is also on the council, she is brilliant and beautiful. My friend I want you to be there when we are united.

Zod had had to dig his fingernails into his palm to keep in control. He had smiled.

“Of course, Jor-El I would be honoured.”

He had been there to witness that union; he then set himself the task of finding himself a wife. He had stayed friends with Jor-El until the last days in his memories of Krypton. With the destruction of Kandor in the war against Black Zero, his wife and son had died. 

Jor-El had refused to help him clone his dead son. Zod’s next memory had been waking up on Jor-El’s precious Earth, a clone himself.

He had found out that Jor-El had gone on and fathered a child with Lara and that son had survived the destruction of Krypton.

He had observed Kal-El, he saw him trying to live on this primitive planet as a human. He saw him struggle with balancing his human upbringing with the logic and stoicism his Kryptonian genetics had hardwired into his brain. 

Until today, Zod had only saw a thinly veiled distain for him in those familiar looking eyes, even as Kal-El held his hand out in friendship. But today Zod had heard Kal-El argue with his human comrades and Zod had helped him get rid of the danger to their people that poisonous remnant of their own dead world caused them.

Kal-El had held his hand out today and Zod had taken it, looking into those breath-taking eyes, eyes that made him feel like that teenager again. Because Zod finally saw in them, the acknowledgement and mutual attraction that he had always wanted to see in the originator of those eyes.

Kal-El had looked at him at his mouth and smiled, he had taken Zod to the replica of Krypton, the storehouse of knowledge, the last remnant of the greatest of civilisations.

The AI there modelled on Jor-El would not respond in Zod’s presence.

“It doesn’t matter.” Zod had said that wasn’t why he had come here. He approached Kal-El standing right in his personal space; Kal-El gave him a challenging look and stepped even closer.

Zod grinned, “You really want it don’t you?”

Kal-El leered at him, “Come on, Zod; prove to me that you are my equal.”

Zod had grasped the collar of Kal-El’s black coat and then took his pretty mouth with his. Kal-El laughed into the kiss and responded hungrily.

They struggled over to the raised crystal platform, Zod removing Kal-El’s coat and unfastening his jeans. Kal-El allowed himself to be manoeuvred so he was prostrate over the platform. Zod squeezed that glorious backside and Kal-El spread his legs.

Zod grinned victoriously; he lowered himself and started the process of opening Kal-El for Zod’s final victory. Kal-El was groaning and making wonderful sounds that made Zod want to push his tongue deeper.

“Oh yeah, that’s good.” Kal-El told him.

Zod hummed and pulled away a little. “I told you I was your equal, Kal-El, but now you have submitted to me.”

Kal-El laughed, “You think so, huh? Well that’s a couple of sayings on Earth, ‘ass licker’ and ‘brown-nosed’ can you guess what they mean?”

Kal-El stood upright and turned around his hard length at Zod’s eye level.

“It means flunky – he grinned – subordinate.”

“How dare you call me such a thing?” Zod demanded.

“Look at yourself, Zod. I didn’t even have to tell you to kneel before me.”

Zod then realized his position of supplication.

Kal-El reached out and caressed his face.

“It does not matter, Zod, no one else is here, no one will know but us.”

Those words, it was like being back in that garden again where Jor-El had spoken those words to him.

Zod looked up into those unforgettable eyes, leaned forward, and licked the head of the cock in front of him.

Oh Rao, he had waited so long for this, he tasted more he heard himself whimper.

“That’s it, Zod, you feel so good.”

At the praise, he took more, when the hard cock started thrusting into his mouth Zod looked from those eyes to the house of El shield on his chest. Zod struggled to release his own cock and fisted it; his other hand went to the hips in front of him and encouraged him to thrust more.

He pulled away gasping, his eyes returning to the ones above him.

“Oh Rao, I have waited so long, Jor-El.”

Those eyes clouded with annoyance. “Is that what this is about?”

Zod realized his mistake, so lost in his fantasy.

Kal-El sneered, “You and my father?”

Zod shook his head, “No, Jor-El never wanted…”

Kal-El nodded and then leered. “Well you better remember my name when you come.” Kal-El looked expectantly between his cock and Zod.

“Yes, Kal-El, I will not forget, I’ll always remember.”

And he would from now on Zod and Kal-El would have their connection nothing to do with Jor-El. His father had never given him what he wanted but Kal-El had.

Zod continued what he has started and when he came, it was with Kal-El’s name on his lips.

He hoped this would be the start of a new alliance between them. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 20-10-17


End file.
